


Amy x Vidalia

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Vidalia are old friends who used to do questionable things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy x Vidalia

"Oh, Amethyst." Vidalia moans as Amy assaults her neck with small soft kisses. "We haven't done this in forever."   
>"Too long." Amy breaths before going back to kissing the mature woman's neck   
"Mmm, Maybe you are right." Vidalia moans, then turns her head towards the stairs. "But we can't right now, the kids are right upstairs."  
>"That's what makes its exciting...what's wrong, lost your sense of danger?"Amy jabs, taunting Vidalia   
"Fine." Vidalia huffs, lifting her shirt, exposing her plump, slightly sagging breasts.   
>Amy leans down, giving them a couple licks.  
>"Hmm. something's missing."  
>Vidalia reaches over to an end table and picks up a tub of sour cream, smearing a dollop on her nipples  
>Amy goes back to work and sucks them clean  
>"How about this?" Amy asks, sliding a hand down between Vidalia's legs. Amy looks up at Vidalia’s face, gauging her reaction.  
>Vidalia bites her lip then nods, slipping her thumbs under her shorts and pulling them down around her ankles, exposing her sex.  
>Amy joyfully gets down on her knees before Vidalia and shoves her head between Vidalia’s thighs.  
>In place of a vagina, Vidalia has multiple bulbs of budding onions, all surrounding a big bright onion, full and mature, ready for harvest.  
>Amy leans in and starts to nibble on the small bulbs.  
>Vidalia moans and puts her hand on Amy’s head, running her fingers through Amy’s luscious hair.  
>Amy stops teasing and grabs the sour cream from Vidalia and smears it all over Vidalia’s ripe bulb,  
>Amy takes a big bite.  
>Vidalia grits her teeth and starts to grind her pelvis into Amy’s face  
>Amy takes another bite, sending Vidalia into a violent onion juice filled orgasm.  
>onion juice splashed on Amy face ,and she opens her mouth accepting it.  
>Vidalia finishes bucking and pants, her hand still on Amy’s head.  
>Amy finally gets up, wiping her face  
>Vidalia quickly pulls her pants up, leaving a wet spot on the couch   
>”Been a long time?” Amy smirks still chewing up the onion bites before swallowing them  
>Vidalia nods, “Yellowtail is gone a lot.”  
>”Well, we should do this again soon, maybe at the temple?


End file.
